


“We’ve been arrested”

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: “Hey Dr Melendez,” Claire called down the phone.“Claire, it’s 2am, are you alright?” Neil replied.“Yeah! I’m great! But I have got a problem,” she spoke, clearly drunk.“What’s that?”“We’ve been arrested.”
Relationships: Alex Park/Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Lea Dilallo/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	“We’ve been arrested”

Neil was woken up in the middle of the night by his phone ringing, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock to see what the time was. He picked up his phone and answered it without looking to see who it was.

“Melendez,” he grumbled.

“Hey Dr Melendez,” Claire called down the phone.

“Claire, it’s 2am, are you alright?” Neil replied.

“Yeah! I’m great! But I have got a problem,” she spoke, clearly drunk.

“What’s that?”

“We’ve been arrested,” Neil ran a hand down his face.

”Who’s we and how?” He asked, getting up and pulling some clothes on.

”Me, Shaun, Morgan and Alex,” she replied, “Alex walked into a house thinking it was his and Morgan’s, turned out it wasn’t,” Neil would have found that amusing had it not been early hours of the morning.

”I swear you guys will be the death of me,” he sighed, “I’m on my way, I’ll speak to the cops and try to get it sorted out.”

”Thank you,” she said, “we didn’t know who else to call, Shaun called Lea but we thought you’d be better and convincing them to release us, using that Melendez charm,” she half whispered the last part and giggled down the phone.

”I’ll see you soon Claire,” he smirked.

”Okay!” She replied loudly. He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys before heading to the police station.

Claire stumbled as she was pushed back into the dingy cell, she looked over at the police officer as he pushed the bars shut behind her. She looked back around the room at her friends. Morgan and Alex were sat on the bench that was against one of the walls, Morgan looking half asleep as she leant against Alex, her head on his shoulder, her hand was holding his and her other hand was holding onto his arm. Alex didn’t even seem to notice the woman there, he was just looking straight out in front of him, the only movement was the occasional flair of his nostrils as he breathed. Her gaze went over to Shaun and she giggled as she saw him chatting about something to the random stranger that they were stuck in a cell with, she’d been worried at first that this person was dead, given the fact that they hadn’t moved at all since they’d got there, but the rise and fall of his chest reassured her that he was in fact alive. Shaun kept rambling to this person and Claire didn’t even think he knew what he was talking about. She stumbled over to where Morgan and Alex were, dropping down on the bench and startling Morgan. Claire started giggling far more than was necessary at disturbing the blonde.

”So how was your phone call?” Morgan asked, “I didn’t realise you had anyone to call.”

”I called Dr Melendez,” everyone even Alex, who hadn’t stopped looking at the same spot for the past half an hour, turned to look at her.

”Why would you call our boss?” Morgan asked.

”Because we need someone to get us out of here and I don’t think Lea can do that on here own without starting a scene that would put her in here with us,” Claire replied.

”That’s probably true,” Shaun agreed, now leaving the poor stranger alone.

”Is he coming?” Alex asked.

”Yes,” Claire said, “yes he is,” she was swaying as she spoke and suddenly started giggling again. 

“What’s so funny?” Morgan asked.

”I don’t know,” Claire admitted, “it’s just such a ridiculous situation,” Shaun soon started laughing as well, Morgan and Alex looked at the two in confusion before cracking up and joining in.

Neil parked his car at the station and headed towards the main entrance, he caught sight of Lea and Dr Glassman walking into the building and caught up with them.

”I didn’t expect to see you here,” he said to Aaron.

”I could say the same about you,” the older man replied.

”Claire called me, said they got arrested and needed someone to get them out,” Neil replied.

”Lea called me once she found out Shaun had been arrested, I didn’t realise this was a group thing,” Aaron chuckled.

”Yeah, the four of them are in there, from what I can tell there was a mix up with what house they were going in and the police were called,” Neil explained and Aaron laughed.

”Why are you laughing?” Lea asked, “they’re all sitting there in a prison cell.”

”It’s just so stupid,” he said and Neil smirked slightly.

”We should go see if we can get them out,” the younger man said as they walked inside.

”Do you think they’re here yet?” Shaun asked the group.

”Maybe,” Claire said, standing at the bars and looking out to see if she could spot them.

”Is it just me or does the floor look comfy?” Morgan blurted out, leaning forward and almost falling off the bench.

”It’s just you,” Alex replied, Morgan hummed before sliding off the piece of wood and laying on the cold concrete below. She looked up at the ceiling and the others watched her.

”The cold is nice,” she said, smiling slightly. Intrigued, Shaun came over and laid next to her.

”It is,” he agreed. Claire and Alex looked at each other before shrugging and joining them. The four of them laid there looking up at the ceiling and this was how they were found by Neil, Lea and Aaron.

”God, they’re more drunk than I thought,” Lea said, Aaron just chuckled at them and Neil smirked in amusement. The four residents heads snapped up to look at them when they heard Lea’s voice.

”You’re here!” Claire exclaimed loudly, causing Shaun to flinch next to her.

”We are,” Neil agreed, “we’ve spoken to the officer in charge, they said we could see you guys but that the woman who’s house you broke into is still on the fence about pressing charges.

”I thought it was our house,” Alex muttered in a pathetic voice.

”I’m sure you did,” Neil replied, “how are you all holding up?”

”The floor is comfy!” Morgan called out, looking up at the ceiling again, “these guys didn’t believe me.”

”I see,” Neil chuckled.

”How did you know we were here Dr Glassman?” Shaun asked.

”Lea called me,” he replied.

”I would have called you but I was only allowed one phone call,” Shaun told him, he waved his arms about as he spoke, almost hitting Claire and Morgan with his flying elbows, “I needed to let Lea know that I would be home late.”

”I understand Shaun,” Aaron said.

”We’re going to go see if there’s any news on the chances of you getting out of here tonight,” Neil told the residents.

”Okay, goodbye Dr Melendez,” Shaun said, joining Morgan in staring at the ceiling. Claire waved her arm in an attempt at a goodbye and Alex chuckled at her. Neil, Aaron and Lea headed back to the front of the building where the officer in charge was talking to an elderly woman. The officer said something to her before leaving her. Neil headed over to her as Lea and Aaron went in search of a water cooler. 

“Hi,” he greeted her with a smile on his face.

”Hello,” she replied cautiously.

”Are you the woman who’s house was broken into by four, highly intoxicated, adults?” He asked. The woman chuckled.

”Yes that’s me,” she said, “they scared me a bit which is why I called the police but they seemed harmless and genuinely confused.”

”Well I’m the man who’s somehow responsible for them,” he told her, “and I just wanted to apologise on behalf of them, they’re surgical residents and after a few glasses of wine they resort back to being med students,” the older woman laughed at this.

”So are you their boss?” She asked, Neil nodded, “they’re lucky to have a boss who’d come down to the police station in the middle of the night to bail them out.”

”Yeah, luckily this doesn’t happen often,” he said, “but sometimes it’s like having four fully grown children,” he chuckled.

”I hear you,” she replied, “I have two adult children, the amount of times I’ve had phone calls asking to pick them up after drunken nights out is a very high number,” Neil laughed and the woman gave him a smile, “I won’t be pressing charges,” she assured him, “they actually seem like a very nice bunch of people and were apologetic after they realised their mistake.”

”They are definitely a nice bunch of people,” Neil agreed, “and I think the embarrassment of having their boss pick them up from the police station at this time of night is enough to stop it from happening again,” the old lady nodded in agreement and the police officer came over to them.

”Are you sure you wouldn’t like to press charges?” He asked.

”I’m sure,” the woman told him, “it was an honest mistake and one I don’t think will happen again,” the police officer nodded and handed some papers to Neil.

”This is the release paperwork for the four of them,” he said before leaving them. Neil smiled at the lady in front of him.

”Well I better fill these out,” he said, indicating to the paperwork in his hand.

”And I better find a police officer to drive me back home,” she replied before leaning closer to Neil, “I’m slightly pleased this happened to be honest, I’ve been surrounded by handsome policemen all night,” she whispered and he chuckled, “and I got to meet a handsome doctor too,” she winked at him and he smirked.

”It was nice to meet you,” he told her.

”You too,” she replied, leaving him to fill out the forms.

”You’re free to go,” an officer opened the cell and the residents all looked at him from their spot on the floor. They pushed themselves up and stumbled out of the small room. They were led to the front of the building where they were met by Neil, Aaron and Lea.

”C’mon, let’s get you crazy kids home,” Aaron said and led them out of the station. Lea and Shaun said their goodbyes and the smaller women lead her boyfriend to he car, “I’ll drive you two back,” the president of the hospital said to Alex and Morgan, “you’re on the way back to mine,” the three of them made their way to Aaron’s car.

”Looks like you’re with me,” Neil smiled at Claire.

”Sounds good to me,” she replied, stumbling forwards. Neil put out an arm to steady her. 

“You okay?” He asked. She looked up at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

”No, I’m very unsteady on my feet, I don’t think I should be alone tonight,” she told him. Neil took in a sharp breath.

”Let’s get you to my car,” he said, leading her over to his vehicle and opening the door.

”So how did you get us out?” She asked him, holding onto the edge of the door.

”I used that Melendez charm you mentioned,” he grinned, “the woman dropped the charges.”

”See I knew that Melendez charm would work,” she smirked, stepping towards him and placing a hand on his arm, “it usually does,” she ran her hand down his arm slowly and he swallowed hard.

”Claire,” he breathed out in a feeble attempt to stop her as she brought her hand up again and put her arm over his shoulder, her other hand joined it at the back of his neck and his hands instinctively went to her hips.

”Yes Dr Melendez,” she replied looking up at him through her lashes, he didn’t say anything, just stared down at the younger woman in his arms. Claire smiled at him slightly before pulling his head down and bringing their lips together. He kissed her back for a moment before remembering what was going on and pulling back. She pouted at him and he thought it was cute.

”You’re drunk Claire,” he told her and she rolled her eyes.

”You think I’d be brave enough to do this while sober?” She asked.

”I can’t do this when you’re drunk,” he told her.

”I want this Neil,” she said, bringing her hand down from his neck and dragging it down the front of his chest. He placed one of his hands over hers, stopping her from going further.

”I do too,” he assured her, “but when you’re sober,” she nodded in understanding.

”Can I still spend the night with you? We don’t have to do anything, I just want to be with you,” she asked. He smiled at her.

”Okay, you can stay at mine tonight, but nothing is going to happen,” he told her, “we can talk more in the morning, if you feel up to it,” Claire nodded and he gave her a quick kiss, “now you should get in the car before I decide to leave you here,” he joked and Claire giggled before getting in the passenger seat. He shut the door and went round to the drivers side, he got in the car and looked over at Claire who was smiling at him. He smiled back before taking her hand in his and planting a light kiss on the soft skin. He let go as he started the car and drove them both to his.


End file.
